Naruto The MMORPG
by FangJiaYou
Summary: Some naruto fan gets struck by lightning and is reincarnated and rocking a mmorpg system for powering up except he will actually have to grind to max his stats...this isn't going to end well. First fanfic. T-rated mild curses. No pairs yet.
1. Reincarnated

I was driving somewhere. Heavy rain was pouring, a landslide almost got me. I dove out of my car! Yeah, I'm remembering now. I dragged myself away from the wreckage only for a blinding flash of light. And now I'm here in this gray room with nothing else but myself.

Hours seemed to have past but finally I hear something, a voice! "Not to worry my dear," a woman's voice I note," All is well you have just passed on to the next realm".

"What?! That can't be I dragged myself away from the car!"

I can hear her a voice adopt a softer tone," Yes you did but the lightning got you".

Bitterly and silently I curse her, not because she killed me but because she was the one who bore my bad news.

She is slow to talk again seemingly as if she read my thoughts," What happened to you was tragic but there's no need to say such crude things". Scratch that she definitely read my thoughts.

I'm pissed at her for intruding my mind but I'm even angrier at my life ending so quickly. To think I just passed my job interview, it was supposed to go so well from here but now...

The air is tense for a decent amount of time. Breaking the ice again she says," Your life regrets have left you stranded here unless you want to remain in limbo, you must reincarnate in a different world of your choosing".

Crap she's peaked my interest with that. I'm supposed to rebel and be mad but staying here in this boring room is a much worse fate. "Any world you said?"

"Yes! any world", she sounds happy that I've initiated a sentence with less hostility.

Darn! My face is so red but I manage to get out the words in the end albeit embarrassed," I choose Naruto".

"I'm so glad you're looking forward to this!" She sounds really giddy. It must be really funny to tell I'm embarrassed without even needing to read my mind. "Just so you know it's gonna be a bit like a mmorpg game but don't worry it's not".

Wait... what in the world did she say? Like a game but not a game? Before I can ask I'm trapped in something. I'm kicking and screaming to be let out. Suddenly a bright light hits my face and how uncomfortable it is. At least I've got fresh air now.

Except I still can't see! This is so freaking uncomfortable to not be able to see. All I can see is light and colours but no proper shapes. In the back of my mind, a little tidbit about newborns not being able to see two feet in front of them pops up.

Wait! What the hell!? Why is everything shaking!?

A.U: First fanfic, constructive flames are much appreciated :3


	2. Civilian Life

Well isn't this my worse nightmare to be born just at the moment of the nine tails attack. Absolutely helpless just praying that a stray bijuu dama does not come my way. After lasting a seemingly long time the miniature earthquake finally stops. I'm being held by someone it's probably a ninja I assume, the callouses give it away. With any luck I won't be orphaned today.

In the next few days , I finally regain my sight and I saw the destruction suffered by Konoha. From the window I can see the Hokage Rock. If the buildings were still standing, my view would have probably been blocked off. My parents survived the nine tails attack luckily. We must be a civilian family since I don't see them wearing shinobi headbands. My new mother, thank goodness, feeds me baby formula. I would be quite disturbed having to breastfeed when I'm mentally 18 years old.

Life as a baby was relatively uneventful till one day this happened. My mother was doing the thing parents do and talk to their baby while making cooing noises. Never had my pride been dealt so severe a blow. Then she said, " You're gonna grow up and be a big, strong shinobi aren't you and protect mama and papa?"

That was the moment time froze and I was presented with a screen with my details and status. Just like a mmorpg I thought. Here I had to distribute my first 100 points and choose my nature. The stats are strength, intelligence, agility, vitality and another hidden obscured stat. The maximum I can invest into a stat is 255. I may not be the best at mmorpg's but according to previous experience spreading your points out evenly is a waste of time. So I dumped everything into agility because I like making evasive builds. I choose water as I have a plan to eventually get wood release. I want to challenge the notion that Hashirama is the only one capable of naturally having wood release. Then time resumed and my mother continued treating me like a baby.

By the time I was three, I started doing the leaf exercise to stick a leaf to my forehead with chakra. My mum kept asking whether I was feeling dizzy or if I needed to rest but I waved her off and I kept trying. That night I was greeted again by a time freeze and the status screen's new section. This section held the percentages that reflect how much I had improved at taijutsu or my chakra control. So this mmorpg was the realistic kind where you improved by your own efforts and not by each level up. My chakra control was now at a decent 1%. Well its better than 0 I guess.

One fine Sunday morning, my mother took me outside as usual to play when I spotted a certain blond headed boy on the swings of the playground. At that moment I ran over to play with him thinking it would be cool to hang out with the future hero. Unfortunately I was cut short by my mom pulling me back. Right... I forgot Naruto used to be persecuted by the village. Seeing him become Hokage and being loved by all made me forget his initial hardships.

All the parents were looking at him with barely masked anger and hostility. Even my mom did so and she reprimanded me for going near him. She told me that he was dangerous. These were all lies I knew and I felt sick to the stomach.

For the next few years, nothing particularly important happened to me. My chakra control increased to 15% from training with leaves and I learned my father operated a carpentry shop but nothing else. Today was not nothing else however, today was the day before I entered the academy. Civilian parents think that the day their children enter the academy as very important and mine were no different.

Truth be told I am very nervous. I don't have a clan heritage so I'm worried how I'll match up to the rest in terms of ability. My water nature has been of no help outside of a party trick jutsu which I use to entertain my family. The harmless Water Hand Mirror jutsu was created for my mother to put on her makeup when her mirror broke. I realise civilian parents are very supportive although their children's performance is lacklustre. When I made that mirror my parents were super impressed and supported my decision to become a shinobi wholeheartedly.

I reach my classroom after checking the noticeboard for where my class is. To my surprise the only person I see in class is Naruto and he looks hyped and ready. This is my chance to finally make a friend. My grownup attitude while appealing to adults as I wash my dishes, it quickly turns off potential friends as I'm always too stiff or too boring. However if I don't want to be a loner for the next four years I must make friends with Naruto.

I walk to the back of the class and plop down next to Naruto. Putting on my most friendly face I greet him with as much energy as possible. He just has this appalled face and I wonder where I've gone wrong. "If you don't want to talk there is no need to force yourself".

Oh crap he is sharper than he looks. My poor communication skills are really showing now. "My bad I'm sorry if I came off as forced I just want to be friends with you".

He looks at me suspiciously and I visibly deflate. This is not how I wanted this day to go damn it.


	3. Darn Shuriken

The rest of the day is a blur to me until it's time for the outdoor lessons. We'll be using shuriken today to hit targets. Everyone is lined up and tossing shuriken at their own targets. Apparently my depressed self should've paid more attention during the theoretical lessons because I missed absolutely everything. Not even a nick on the target. The shuriken I threw either crashed into the ground or sailed into the trees and beyond. So this is what happens when I don't have a single point in dexterity since dex ups accuracy and damage slightly. Last place definitely belongs to me. Even Naruto got a few hits on the target. The teacher tries to correct my throwing but it's just not happening.

After school ends, I go straight home and flop onto my bed. I swear to take just a short nap and I'll work on my bukijutsu when I wake up. However instead of and waking up in my room again, I'm in a darkened room with a large screen in front of me with my status. So this is where I go to check my status. I just have to sleep. Nothing has changed since I last checked but I notice my stupid bukijutsu percentage has not gone up at all.

Before I leave home, I write a message," Don't wait up for me mum and dad. I'll be training at school and won't need dinner". Packing a small bag, I'm ready for an all nighter. Sleeping bag, matches, clothes, wrist watch, water at the ready I head off to school.

Once at the academy library in search of theories regarding shurikenjutsu. After reading through a few, the corner of my vision flickers and shows a log," Quest: Land 15 bullseyes in a row and learn to curve shuriken".

Oh my lord that sounds ridiculous especially considering how I couldn't even land one during class. All night I'm throwing shuriken until I see the sun rise over Hokage Rock. The furthest I had gotten was just 4 bullseyes in a row and I still couldn't curve the FREAKING SHURIKEN! With curses and eyebags I relentlessly keep throwing shuriken at the busted up target doll. My shuriken were equally messed up. After a couple hundred trips into the trees and boulders, the edges were blunt and misshapen.

Unbeknownst to me, a figure watched me from the academy roof. 4 hours before school begins, I decide to stop and take a bath in a stream near the training grounds when I get a strange feeling of someone watching me. Inconspicuously I continue washing my irritatingly spiky, black hair. Nothing happens even after I finish bathing. Spooked and on guard, I have breakfast at some dumpling place and sprint to class.

I get there two hours early and I use the time to catch up on some sleep. I wake up just before the teacher arrives and I try to pay good attention to the lesson. Unfortunately it's simple maths and education the same as my past world. With my insane agility stat I skip class without anyone seeing. I decide to loiter around the village till it's about time I return home.

Whilst contemplating my next move in my bedroom, I'm called downstairs by my mother," Hitoshi Sable, come down here for a minute".

Oh oh she used my full name, she means serious business. In short time I'm down the stairs to lessen any scolding I might receive.

"Honey, we heard you skipped class today", my mum begins. Inwardly I cringe at the word 'honey' and brace for impact.

"To us it doesn't matter if you skip some classes. Our friends have also told us their children skipped on classes as well due to the difficulty. So if you're finding the ninja work too difficult we understand if you skip some classes".

Utterly shocked I just mutedly nod my head and go back upstairs. I was preparing for war in my mind but I did not expect that at all. It seems civilians are far more relaxed about this ninja thing than shinobi families. I go to rest so I can observe my status. I have shurikenjutsu up to 25% and that's about it. I better sleep now, that all nighter is taking its toll.


	4. First Fight

By the time school is over, the quest log is really starting to irritate me. We learnt the clone jutsu today but even that won't soothe my anger. It's just sitting there... static to the side of my vision. If the log were completely opaque I would've gone crazy by now. There must be some way to minimise it or just hide it completely it's impractical for me to instantaneously finish quests just to get rid of it.

Determined I go to school in the evening again to rid myself of the quest log. My ritual of waking up at midnight to toss shuriken continued for several days. After six more days of reading about shurikenjutsu and seriously sore forearms, my shurikenjutsu stat was at 100% and the annoying pest of a quest log disappeared.

Quest Completed  
Gained 150 exp, 200 till next level. Levelled up to 2. Obscured stat uncovered: Blacksmithing. Investing into perks now available. 200 exp till next level. +25 primary points +3 permanent bonuses +5 to dexterity

I instantly will myself to sleep on the hard earth training grounds. I awaken again in the darkened room with my status screen. Putting all points into agility like before bringing it up to 106. I move onto a new section called bonuses. This section had various power ups which I could invest into like with my stat points. A new bonus is unlocked every twenty stat points I put into a particular stat and it require a certain level before I can invest into it.

For now all I have access to is the agility power ups. I have six power ups unlocked, each with differing effects. The first agility bonus is one that gives an additional 10% experience. I wish to avoid this one as I know I'll reach a level cap someday and this bonus will be useless then. However my finger slipped and I click it anyways. As I'm lamenting my loss of a point I desperately click the skill wanting my point back. To my great surprise it actually deactivates and the point returns.

OH MY GOD! This system is so broken. I froth at the idea of me rearranging my boons to suit every occasion. Reinvesting into the first boost, I check the others. Each power up served its own purpose but I was only interested in rank 4's bonus to cut the time for my handsigns by 75% which is really fast. At my current level I can't access bonuses above rank 4 but I'm looking forward to rank 8 and 12. At rank 8 I'll be able to cast jutsus with one hand and at rank 12 I. Hmmm... This gave me a thought. Can I cast jutsus with my feet? Technically I can since everyone has tenketsu in their feet which allows people to stick to trees. Well that's food for thought for another time.

I have to wake up, take a shower and go to class. However when I wake up, I'm no longer in the training grounds. I'm in the garage of my father's carpenter shop. And oh darn it I forgot to look for how to turn off the stupid quest log.

"Hey kiddo".

I whip out my shuriken in a overtly, smooth motion. Looks like the last few days have conditioned my muscle memory pretty well.

"Relax son it's me. I've been observing you. You're really hard working it seems, that's good".

I return my shuriken to my pouch awkwardly. "Dad, I thought you were busy with the shop?"

"Nah, I'm actually quite free nowadays... Don't tell your mother though".

" Why? Are you doing anything wrong?" I ask with genuine curiousity.

"Wow you sure are rough around the edges with your words. I just don't want your mother to know I will be training you after school".

Ok that was not a normal thing to say. I choke on my spit and start coughing from surprise. How can he train me? He's just an ordinary civilian.

"Hey! For your information I used to be a shinobi as well although we'll keep this between just us. I don't want her finding out. She thinks I'm just a regular guy. In fact that's why we got married in the first place. She didn't want a guy who'd up and die on her".

Woah he's really offloading his emotional baggage on me right now. I'm at a loss as to what to say.

" Well enough of the heavy stuff, it's time to train for real. I was gauging your perseverance for the past few days to observe whether you were really serious about being a ninja and you definitely proved it. Let's have a mock battle so I can see how far you've progressed".

Oh crap it's the return of the annoying quest log.  
Quest log: Impress Shadow Sable. What in the hell is that stupid name. W-wait what!? Where'd he- oooff!

Urggh... that kick was hard... It took 50 points off my health bar leaving me with 350. I don't even see him. AHHHH! HE JUST THREW A KUNAI AT MY FOOT! Minus 75 health and I'm losing more from the bleeding. I gotta hide now!

A few shuriken are headed for me- Body Replacement Technique!

Up in the trees I see the log, where my body was, get struck by several shuriken. First I have to locate my dad and survive off of that info. Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog, now forwards and onwards you go now. The bunshin heads out into the open field and gets picked off by a kunai which came directly opposite from where I am. That tells me all I need to know.

Now for a little more advanced clone- Water Clone Jutsu. Thank goodness it rained yesterday. I may have cursed the rain yesterday for interrupting my shuriken training but now I'm grateful. It's an edge I need over a more experienced ninja.

Again I send out a regular clone to the open field as the water clone and I close in on my dad from opposing sides. As soon as the regular bunshin is dispelled by an attack, we sprang our attack on him.

Driving him out of the trees with shuriken, I follow up with taijutsu while my clone holds back. Purely on the defence now, I hang on as my clone looks for an opportunity. I'm quickly losing ground being pushed back by a myriad of attacks each precise and strong. Before I'm overwhelmed, a few shuriken flying overhead stops his advance and I get enough breathing room to cast my new jutsu.

With my rank 4 bonus, I take a mere split second to do the jutsu with two handsigns, Ram and Tiger. Water Style: Syrup Trap Jutsu! I remembered this from the anime. It's easy to use as it requires few handseals and little chakra. Dad leaps back to avoid it however I have another surprise. While he was focused on the syrup, my water clone had snuck up behind him and used the syrup trap technique on him.

Seeing as he's trapped, I cheer a bit and high five the clone who disperses himself in a watery farewell.

Sadly my victory is cut short when I feel a kunai to my neck and my dad stuck in the syrup disappears in a poof of smoke. Oh crude that was a shadow clone.

"You're not the only one who can use clones you know but good job you lasted 25 minutes, dragging on the time with those regular clones of yours and your offense was well thought out".

I'm slightly annoyed now, having my win taken away but I'm happy the quest is done and he's impressed.

A.U: Yay first fight! I hope it isn't as bland and dry as the chicken I'm eating.


	5. Level 3

Having a kunai pulled out of your foot really hurts. Luckily for me, dad knows some medic jutsus. Unfortunately he is piss poor at it and the wound in my foot will probably scar.

I will return the favour one day, I swear it. I'll hopefully return it tomorrow after I sort out my status and rearrange my bonuses.

After the painfully, slow walk home, due to my foot, I crash into my bed and pass out instantly. Too tired to care for dinner at the moment, I instead relax and change up my stats.

Status Update  
+505 exp. Levelled up to level 3. 45 exp left till next level. +1 bonus. +5 stat points. +15 to all stats for completing special quest.

Special quest? The log did have highlighted text this time but I didn't think it was that important. From now on I'll be on high alert for highlighted quests. I'll throw 5 points into vitality this time for safety. I would have been killed if dad was a real assailant.

Status Sheet  
HP: 500 + (20 × 30) = 1100  
Chakra: 100 + (20 × 5) = 200  
Str: 16. Vit:21. Int: 16. Dex: 21. Agi: 121  
Bonuses active: +10% experience gain, -75% ninjutsu cast time, +5% taijutsu damage, +10% bukijutsu damage

Alright I'm done here, now its time to search the off switch for this stupid quest log. Hmmm, delay before disappearance of quest logs is set to never. I set it to disappear in 1 minute from entry. Now I won't have it disrupting my vision for too long. Time to wake up.

-OH WAIT I FORGOT TO PRESS APPLY SETTING! Clumsily I lift myself off the bed. I can't believe that just happened, everyone knows to click apply settings. Worst of all I'm already late to school so I can't just take a nap to fix it.

Autopilot mode activated, I let my mind wander as my body follows the familiar path to the academy. Once I reach class, second period is almost about to start. Everyone takes one look at my disheveled appearance and goes back to whatever they were doing.

Sensei walks over and asks if I'm feeling unwell and need to rest. With a slight shift in his eyes, I can see him glance at my foot injury still healing. With a few handsigns, he heals my foot completely and I feel a thousand times better.

Without saying anything he begins the class which is about medical ninjutsu today... How coincidental.

By the end of the day, I feel I'm ready for anything my dad can throw at me during training.


	6. Class Tournament

A few weeks after my initial fight with dad, I've been training every night with him. Walking away after training without a scratch is now less uncommon for me. Overall fighting with him has taught me far more than the academy has yet to teach me.

So when the first actual fighting test between classmates was held, I was ready to win. Bring on the Uchicha's and bring on the Hyuga's, I'm confident I can beat them all.

On a lovely Friday afternoon, our teacher brings us to a training ground for our first mock battle tournament. Ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu are all allowed.

My fight is last unfortunately due to the random matchup system. Just watching other people fight is the most boring thing imaginable and observing the winners for their techniques is silly since I already know who's powerful and who's not.

Finally its my turn. Opponent number one of today is a civilian who is looking really happy for not having to fight a clan member. He has the audacity to cheer that he is matched up against me, thinking he can win since he's up against another civilian.

As soon as sensei shouts," Begin", I cast a genjutsu which blurs his eyesight followed by Syrup Trap. I throw a rock at him and he tips over into the sticky trap, utterly confused at what's happening. This took place in roughly six or so seconds thanks to my high agility and familiarity with combat now.

Status Update  
+6 experience. 39 experience till next level.

Was he that much of a small fry? He barely gave any experience even with my 10% bonus. Darn I'm back to spectating boring matches now. The main characters are spread so that they won't meet each other for a while. Oh well watching Naruto struggle with civilians is pretty fun in its own way. They all lose to him in the end through battles of attrition, thanks to his huge reserves of chakra.

Time flies when you're having fun. I didn't notice my name being called because I was watching Naruto in a slugfest with a rather large civilian.

I'm finally up against someone from the Rookie Nine and it's... Hinata... Of all people I'm matched up against a girl. MY ONLY WEAKNESS! My mind is battling with my competitive spirit in an internal struggle.

One side is yelling," FIGHT WITH ALL YOU'VE BLOODY GOT!" while the other side is saying," You know you could fake a stomachache".

I could pull a Nara and say it's too troublesome but I just can't quit here. My competitive spirit wins over my morals in the end. I'll just do my best to win without overly hurting her I guess.

Ah she looks totally determined, I'm in a bit of a pickle. The proctor starts the match but I'm not even mentally ready yet.

AHHHHH! HOLY CRAP THAT WAS CLOSE! If I get hit by that Gentle Fist Style I'll be knocked out immediately. She is on a vastly different playing field than the civilians, I have to get serious.

Putting a good distance between us with my speed, I quickly make two water clones in preparation for my next attack. There's no way my syrup strategy can work on a shinobi from a ninja clan.

Rushing at her with clones in tow, we bust out a new simple jutsu, Water Release: Wild Water Wave. I reduce to the chakra intake to near nothing, rendering it harmless and purely to distract her.  
-50HP  
-50HP  
-50HP  
However she straight up rushes me instead of blocking against the attack like I expected her to. Her Byakugan allowed her to locate the real me as well. My clones are stunned by the attack and last mere moments against her before being reduced to puddles again.

Meanwhile I'm still reeling from the effects of having my gut struck thrice by her Gentle Fist Style. She didn't target any tenketsu but she doesn't have to, my movements are no longer as fast as before. It's become an intense struggle to dodge her attacks.

In comparison to my dad, her attacks are weaker but her hits cripple my movement and strength.

No longer planning to restrain her, I cast the Wild Water Wave with full power this time. The ninjutsu takes out her legs, sending her to the floor in a yelp. As fast as possible in my pained state, I go over to her and hold a kunai to her neck.

Sensei announces my victory and I back away to the stands in relief.

Status Update  
+110 exp. 429 exp till next level. +5 stat points. +1 bonus.


	7. Not So Nice Guy

The best way to describe being hit by a gentle fist style user is that it's like receiving a love tap but suddenly you can feel your insides not being so lovingly tapped.

A short nap later I've played around with my new bonus and stat distribution.

Status Update  
+5 to strength.  
Bonuses: +10% experience gain, +5% taijutsu damage, +10% bukijutsu damage, -75% ninjutsu cast time, +5% chance to stun opponent with taijutsu and bukijutsu.

Rank 2 of taijutsu bonus is finally here with that last level up and it is amazing. A 5% chance to stun is not to be looked down upon, considering how many blows are exchanged in a single fight.

And this time before I leave, I make sure to apply settings and rid myself of that horrid quest log. I'm just in time for my next fight with Shino Aburame, another Team 8 member. And another one of my weaknesses... bugs.

The match begins and a bazillion bugs show up out of nowhere. First blood has got to be mine. I can't let him tire me out and drain my chakra with those nasty buggers.

Barraging him with a hail of shurikens, I close the distance in no time. Shino's bugs are too slow to react defensively to my assault. Getting up close and personal I deliver numerous attacks before he can retaliate. However Shino shrugs them off like it's nothing and responds with a huge wind up punch which I fail to dodge. I'm sent sprawling on my back.  
-125HP  
Urrkk- I should've distributed more into my strength stat, he barely registered my hits. The creepy crawlies are approaching fast about to end this fight in his favour. From there on out it was a game of endurance. I employ hit and run strategies, leading the bugs away and then attacking once I see an opportunity but my attacks are foiled simply due to my strength stat being insufficient to deal actual damage. Using kunai and shuriken is more effective but he simply dodges those with ease.

In a last ditch attempt, I make a water clone and rush Shino once more. I open with a Wild Water Wave pinning him and his bugs down with the attack. My clone launches a Syrup Trap which covers Aburame head to toe, sealing in his bugs with him in the syrup.

Knowing Shino treasures his bug companions, I target all the bugs remaining outside the sticky trap with a combined Wild Water Wave. Mowed down by water the little buggers are rendered useless and I hover my foot over the insects threateningly. I can hear the kids gasp because they too knew how important the bugs were to Shino. Aburame quickly surrenders before anymore of his bugs are hurt. I help him out of the syrupy mess of a jutsu and he glances at me with hostility, as if warning me against threatening his bugs again. I don't blame him, that was a pretty low move for me.

Darn people probably hate my hits now. I should look over my shoulders more often now.

I may have used a slightly underhanded method (targeting his precious bugs) to beat him but this is a competition after all and I'm a very competitive person.

Status Update  
+440 exp. Levelled up to 4. 619 exp till next level. +5 stat points. +1 bonus. -25% reputation.

Oh oh what is that new reputation thing... I don't feel good about this.

From this match up, I figure that I'm not very adept at taijutsu and I need to up my strength stat more if I want a chance to beat other stronger opponents. Either that or I go down a different route which utilises more ninjutsu and bukijutsu. My rank 2 taijutsu bonus did not see any use at all that round, hopefully it'll assist me somewhat more in the next.

Because it's the finals next, I pay extra attention to who moves on to fight with me. With a thud, Kiba and Akamaru collapse simultaneously and Sasuke is the victor of the semifinals. Ah just great, now I get to fight the edgy avenger.

"15 minutes break!" the proctor announces.


	8. Bad Rep

When I said bring on the Uchiha's and Hyuga's, I never thought I'd actually have to fight the both of them in this mock battle tournament.

But more importantly, there is a new section in my status about reputation and currently mine is sitting at negative 25% which is really bad. Threatening Shino's bugs to win the match must have caused it.

Why I didn't I get this reputation meter earlier? Was I invisible? Because no one noticed me I didn't have a reputation. That's really pathetic... Can't say I didn't try at least, Naruto thinks I'm weird now thanks to my attempt.

Well that doesn't matter now. What does matter is the distribution of my stats so Sasuke doesn't obliterate me in combat.

My taijutsu is absolutely worthless right now, placing 5 points into the dex stat is a better plan. Bukijutsu at my low level deals more damage than taijutsu after all. Last but not least I'll activate the new dex bonus: +50% more damage when sneak attacking with weapons.

Raw brute force is definitely a no no and he has seen my Syrup Trap enough times by now. Playing sneaky is a more likely method for me to win. Snooping around the options before leaving, I see a nifty damage log which appears after battles. This will be helpful to tell how much damage I deal.

Waking up from my short nap, I'm rested well enough and ready to battle. While I'm super tensed up from the crowd murmuring, Sasuke looks completely relaxed. Or cold or indifferent... well I'm sure it's one of those, his expression is unreadable.

Oh god his fangirls are annoying. I almost mistook their shrill noises for a whistle.

As soon as the match starts, I create 2 water clones and we begin firing Water Bullets in Sasuke's direction.

Whilst Sasuke avoids them all effortlessly, my strategy has been set in motion. Several shuriken flying my way stops our jutsu. The moment we stopped, Sasuke quickly goes on the offensive.

Now that the arena is having a mini flood, me and my clones retreat and hide inside the water. I'm biding time to recover for the next attack. Meanwhile my opponent is on high alert and wearing himself out. MWAHAHAHAHA- I feel like an evil genius right now, cackling like a madman.

Occasionally me or one of my clones pop out to throw a shuriken and he deflects them all. However he will start to fail soon. He isn't a genin yet his stamina should be low enough for me to wear him out without me getting tired as well.

After several minutes of this whack-a-mole game, I finally get a nick on him. A small victory that will slowly but surely accumulate in the Uchiha's defeat. If not for my high agility stat, he would've returned the attacks successfully by now.

My classmates do not appreciate the cowardly and boring style I'm using. They will eventually learn that every shinobi has to get underhanded someday... unless they die before that.

Many more minutes later, Sasuke's covered in multiple cuts, some shallow and some deep. By now even sensei looks bored out of his mind, having to pay full attention to our match in case of serious injury or a surrender.

I wonder how much longer till he does something rash. Just after I finish the thought, he leaps into the air and spits fireballs at me and my clones' previous locations. The water extinguishes the flames and turns to steam, leaving an island in the middle of each fireball impact.

Unfortunately one of my clones get cocky and stays out too long, only to be reduced to a puddle of water. The crowd's response is deafeningly loud, it is clear that I'm the bad guy in this scenario.

The tear rolling down my face would've been seen had I not been hiding in water. Feeling sick of this charade, I direct my clone towards his turned back while I face his front.

With a leap out of the water and a few thrown shuriken from my clone, Sasuke rotates a full 180 degrees. I seize my opportunity, clock him over the head with the blunt edge of a kunai and put him in a chokehold with my kunai in hand pointed at him.

Trapped in my hold, Sasuke can't make a move and sensei awards the win to me. The crowd erupts into unrestrained booing and more insults are thrown than the number of shuriken I threw. Those fangirls of his sure had some of the most original insults I had ever heard.

Alongside the high pitched Sasuke stalkers are the non-fangirls who are unhappy with the outcome as well. I'm sent a lot of dark looks as I skip school for the second time and head home.

In the anime, Sasuke is above average during his academy years but he is after all still a kid. And younger Sasuke lacks the experience and tactics to beat me who has an over powered mmorpg system for assistance.

Status Update  
Reputation: -35%. +550 exp. 69 exp till next level. Reward for winning competition: +25 to chosen stat.

Was it really worth it? 25 stat points in exchange for my reputation. A neutral reputation would have been far better than a negative one. Some of these guys will be my teammates someday (hopefully). Will I be able to work with people who hate me?

Oh hey, the damage log popped up and the world is paused again. Its been a while since the world paused. I consistently dealt 22-38 damage with my shuriken while my kunai hit dealt a whopping 225 damage points.

A strike to the head with the blunt edge of a kunai plus my two bukijutsu bonuses. And according to the log, my rank 2 taijutsu bonus activated, stunning him during the kunai hit as well. No wonder he was weakened enough for me to put him in a hold.

Investing 25 points into the dex stat, I have a clearer image of what kind of ninja I want to be.

A.U: Feel free to point out any grammatical errors and thanks for all the supportive reviews :3


	9. Issues

The tournament is finally over! Time to go home, take a nap and Netflix and chill... Is what I would've said but school hasn't ended yet. There are four hours left till I can go home.

I swear time couldn't have possibly gone any slower. The Uchiha's fangirls are currently releasing a ton of killer intent in my direction and everyone is whispering to somebody else except for me. Unable to focus on teacher's lesson on sealimg objects I give in to my impulses.

I make a clone and henge myself into an ant. Escaping class, I go for some practical studies in sealing objects. I've decided fuinjutsu isn't my kind of thing to be specialised in. It gets extremely repetitive sealing items into scrolls though it is a pretty nifty skill.

To think it has barely been a month and I've already got a bad reputation. This is almost as bad as my past life.

I was pretty optimistic in my first week of joining the academy. But I couldn't fit into any of the groups so I just threw myself into training.

Shurikenjutsu was simple and easy to learn; hit the centre of the target more, get more control. An easy task to master unlike the mass of confusion that I associate with talking to other humans.

Frustrated with my train of thought, I can't even focus on anything properly. Before school even ends, I return home and brood in my room. During dinner my mum seems to have heard of me winning the competition and is ecstatic. My suspicions of how she found out is confirmed as my dad emerges from the kitchen, carrying a clay pot full of delicious soup.

Afterwards dad pulls me aside to have a talk about today. "Great work out there! Those tactics were gritty and intelligent although your execution needs work".

Nodding a silent agreement, he stops and looks at me knowingly," Don't mind what they think of you. They are the ones who will die if they keep thinking fighting dirty is beneath them. Out there no one fights fair and square".

Mentally exhausted I doze off on the couch, too dazed to even climb the stairs to my room.

A.U: I'm planning for the story to stay in the academy for a while. Hope you guys don't mind :3


	10. Cornered Deer

Why can't there be a charisma stat to fix my bad reputation! Being hated is still really stressful although my dad's got my back. I'll go take an early morning walk before I have to go to school.This is actually pretty peaceful, no one's awake yet and the sky is pleasantly dark.

EMERGENCY QUEST LOG: Escape/Defeat the missing-nin in Konoha. 3 left.

Woah woah woah! Where the heck are those missing-nin? If I was close enough to trigger this quest then that means...

Having barely finished the thought, an enemy from above knocks me to the floor but I slip out of his grip and kick him away.

Rolling backwards to put more distance between me and my assailant, I look up to see him follow up the attack with shurikens. I leap into the air and immediately regret it. He flings a small metallic object at me and I try twisting backwards away from the attack.

Shining silver is the last thing my left eye sees before half my vision is torn away. I tumble to the ground clutching my eye. Pain akin to hell is all I can feel. I can't feel or hear anything, the pain overwhelms all of my senses.

I can't hear the chirping of the insects nor the rustling of the leaves. But I can feel one thing and that is unadulterated anger. A deer is most dangerous when it has no where left to run.

With speed I'd never felt before I rush the one who took my eye. In a blink of an eye, I'm above him, an eye clutched in my hand. With a kick I send him crashing into a tree and for good measure, I fling a kunai to stick his hand to the tree. I flip midair to land between his friends.

The senbon throwing idiot cries out in pain and leans against the tree for support. I clench my fist, sending bits and pieces everywhere. I wasn't allowed to maim during the tournament but now in a real fight there are no rules.

The sight of an enemy in pain seems to invigorate my body, lessening the pain to a dull throb. Involuntarily a grin plasters itself over my face.

The former predators look unsure of themselves now but are too prideful to give up what was supposed to be an easy kill. As if I'd let them take me without a fight. They're gonna have to work for it.


	11. Cornered Deer Pt2

One of them frees the one pinned to the tree. Like a pack of wolves they move to surround. Now aware of my speed, they are highly focused.

Regardless of how focused they are though, they are still very much like wolves. They hunt in a pack which makes them formidable but individually, separated from the others, they are vulnerable.

Pretending to escape, I make a dash for the forest. Making 2 shadow clones, we split into three directions to confuse them. After I move a decent distance I hide in a slow moving stream with my jutsu.

I don't have to wait long before one of them drop into my line of sight and head towards this very stream. He crouches in a bush. Looking at his eyes, I know this isn't the one I removed an eye from.

The bright orbs provoke me and unconsciously my hand darts forwards, snatching a fresh optic organ, severing it from the nerves. Before he can react he has already been downed and incapacitated. Impaled to the ground with several kunai, he screams and I kick him in the face to shut him up.

I will never be able to see perfectly ever again. The very thought evokes certain emotions inside of me: vengeance, anger and an overwhelming urge to return the favour. Stomping his leg, I notice a kunai decorated with stickers fall from his pouch. On the sticker, the words: Good luck, big bro. This guy has a younger sibling... he is human too. This compelled me to stop immediately and I head to capture the last two.

With how much I enjoy my enemies in pain, I'm worried about my mental health. He was tiny around the same size I am, meaning he must be a genin or chunin, barely twelve years of age. And here I am, mentally 20 years old kicking an injured child.

Feeling sick in the stomach, I restrain the rising vomit in my throat and keep a sharp lookout for anymore enemies. The sound of battle alerts me to their position.

My clones did well to divert them off my path, I still haven't reached where the trail, made of burnt trees and scattered shuriken, ends. After a rather long time, I find them.

My clone is taken out by a fire jutsu and I begin my attack. Charging at the female member of the group, I'm caught in a genjutsu. The genjutsu is too obviously fake. It's reenacting the pain in my eye I experienced earlier except that the pain is nothing compared to the real event.

I quickly dispel the genjutsu with a tiger sign and block a kunai strike with my own. The look on her face is of absolute horror, maybe she thought at this close proximity I'd pluck her eye out like her teammates

Instead of more unnecessary violence, I use the syrup trap jutsu at close range to quickly bind her to a tree.

The last one is terrified by now, he thinks he can hide high up in the trees. No friends left and the one who stole his eye is now coming after him. I'd be scared as well if my target brutally took my eye and captured my friends.

I'll end this fast since my eye injury is seriously hindering me. My HP from 1150 has dropped to 950 due to the constant bleeding. I'm not in the red yet but it's reassuring to have more HP than this.

I spot the kunai thrown at me with an explosive note tied to it. Leaping backwards I blast the branch from where the attack originated with dozens of water bullets, expending most of my chakra in the process.

His location is sounded out by thuds of the water bullets impacting him. Casually I stroll over, confident of victory. Instead of an unconscious person, a wooden log marked with explosive notes falls from the tree.

I escape the worst of the blast but my HP has taken a huge drop to 150 and its dropping faster than before. The smug cyclops ninja emerges from the shadows of some trees. I'd punch him if my ringing ears would allow me to balance myself.

To some extent the explosion is worse than the eye extraction. Having second and third degree burns is really terrible. Merely moving or breathing cause intense movement to the burnt areas. Damnit, I was too overconfident.

This is it for me. My adrenaline has worn out from staving off pain from my eye injury, I'm out of chakra, low on HP, pain is stopping me from moving and my anger has run out as well. Closing my eyes praying for a quick release, I hear a swish and a thud.

After a long pause, I don't feel any different. No weightlessness like when I was in limbo. Am I not dead?

Opening my eyes I see a konoha headband and I immediately fall unconscious from relief. Once I'm out of here, I'll live life to the fullest. No one else gets to skip out on death twice after all (at least to the extent of my knowledge, no one else has). Before I lose consciousness however I see a familiar annoying quest log: 1100 exp Levelled up to level 6. 890 exp till next level. Dojutsu unlocked, 3 dojutsu points.

A.U: Feel free to point out any continuity errors or other things you find about my story. Is Hiroshi a very believable character? Does anything seem odd or out of place?


	12. A New Eye

Quest log: Activate your dojutsu. 3 points left.  
How ironic, I unlock a dojutsu the same mission I lose an eye. The dojutsu panel is split into three parts: Prevent, Counter and Fix. I have free control over which skills to choose without ranking restrictions unlike my bonus system.

Scanning through the skills, I tear up at the Fix section. All Healing Eyes dojutsu ability: Restore any damage caused to eyes with 8 hours of sleep (staying in status screen not counted). Capable of curing any eye ailment including blindness and complete removal of eyes, no negative side effects. Chosen skills are permanently placed, no rearranging.

Without hesitating I invest into it. This is one investment I'll never regret. Eager to wake up with a new eye I try to hurry through the rest of the status screen.

For my last two points it is quite difficult which skills to choose. Again in the fix category, my second skill, Ranged Aid can cast any learned medical ninjutsu from any distance as long I can see my intended target.

Although the negative side effects aren't to be scoffed at. Chakra output depends on distance and difficulty of medical ninjutsu, over usage causes blindness.

The third takes the longest to pick as there are too many good skills. The ones that stand out are Censor, an ability that encases a single ally in a barrier which protects them from dojutsu abilities and Share Fate which puts a seal on my enemies eyes and mine. If either of our eyes are destroyed then the other's is destroyed as well. A kamikaze tactic against a stronger foe.

I can protect just one ally with Censor or I can destroy the opponents' dojutsu and mine simultaneously with Share Fate. Share Fate will probably come into play against opponents like Kaguya and they won't be appearing for a whole so... Censor it is.

Skipping through the status distribution haphazardly and the bonus section, I go to proper sleep.

Thinking back on all this, I wouldn't have been beaten to within an inch of my life if I had some friends to back me up. I'm definitely not using this incident as a reason to make friends! I'm supposed to be the badass lone wolf after all. That's right! I'm just using them that's all! I'm not lonely at all...

But will my reputation let me make friends? Maybe if I approach people who aren't aware of the tournament... Anyways first things first, my new eye. It's time to sleep.

Status Sheet  
HP: 1250 + (10 × 30) = 1550  
Chakra: 225 + (10 × 5) = 275  
Str: 21. Vit:31. Int: 16. Dex: 46. Agi: 121  
Bonuses active: +10% experience gain, -75% ninjutsu cast time, +5% taijutsu damage, +10% bukijutsu damage, +15% damage reduction when health under 30%, +50% flight speed and throwing speed of shuriken.  
Dojutsu: All Healing Eyes, Ranged Aid, Censor.


	13. A New Eye Pt2

Waking up I feel surprisingly healthy. No burns or wounds and not even a scar. Thank the gods for ninja medics.

I can't wait to see my new dojutsu. To the bathroom! After removing the terribly uncomfortable bandages wrapped around my eye, I look at the mirror, happy to see my new eye. Figuring out how to activate my dojutsu is difficult but I manage to do it by transferring chakra to my eyes.

What I find in the mirror looking back is a pair of neon pink eyes, with an odd star like pattern, staring back. I'd better keep this new kekkei genkai a secret till I face a really tough opponent. Turning off the chakra flow to my eyes, I return to my room. But why the heck did it have to be pink? Why not a cool colour like blue or yellow even. I'd take any colour but pink.

Having finished assessing my dojutsu's colour, I take off the hideous hospital gown and wear my regular clothes. My clothes need more variety, its always just grey shirts and grey shorts.

Exiting the hospital I'm a little bit confused where to go next, I feel oddly lost. What day is it? If it's a school day am I late? The sky's pretty bright but I don't see the sun out yet.

Wandering in my own thoughts, I fail to sense my dad sneaking up on me.

"Sleepyhead you're almost late for school! Or do you wanna hang out with your old man again today" my brain barely registers his words after a solid ten seconds. I'm rushing to the academy at full speed without gracing him with an answer.

Shadow Sable POV  
Well father and son bonding time is over, that missing-nin attack has changed him somehow. He's all grown up and wants to make friends now. He has even managed to fix his eye somehow. I bet it's with that new dojutsu of his. Silly him, thinking he can keep that eye a secret. He'll be dying to show it off at every opportunity.

Hitoshi POV  
Entering the class I'm met with hostile stares from almost everyone. Plopping down next to Naruto I steel myself. After my initial failed interaction with him, I couldn't pick up the courage to talk with him again.

But now after a life and death experience I feel like I can do anything. Relaxing as much as possible I greet him," Hey Naruto what's up?"

Our conversation actually goes pretty well. He doesn't seem to remember our first awkward meeting or he's just hiding it really well. By the end of the day, we're eating at Ichiraku's Ramen together.

After Naruto goes home, I return to the training grounds to try out the tree walking technique. Increasing chakra control would help me in all other areas. I also try out some ideas for jutsu involving shuriken.

The next day, for taijutsu practice the entire class is each assigned a partner to work with for the rest of our school lives.

A shy boy with brown curly hair is my partner. Never noticed it before but he doesn't hate me like the rest, he seems alright with me.

A.U: How do oceans say hi? They don't, they wave at each other. Do you sea what I did there? Please don't krill me :3  
Thanks for the constructive criticism guys. I really appreciate it. Look forward to the next chapters.


	14. Back To School

The brown haired kid is a civilian I assume from his ordinary hair colour and eyes. I just can't get his name though. He just clams up and looks at his feet."Begin!"

Oh right, sparring lessons. I'll just can't bring myself to punch him. He didn't think as I did and rushes me head on, knocking me with his body. I let his attacks continue to rain on me because... they aren't causing any damage at all...

His initial bumping into me caused a meagre -5HP and other than that he is harmless. Up close I can see he is built like a stick, thin and fragile. After flicking his forehead, I test out the simplest genjutsu I know which drops him into an ideal dream world and he isn't getting up.

A minute passes... Yup he's definitely a civilian.

After our 'spar' ended I release the genjutsu and he wakes up. He looks absolutely bamboozled. Explaining what just happened, he just nods at his head in affirmation.

"So what's your name?" I begin trying to calm my twitching face muscles. My face muscles always tense up whenever beginning a conversation with a stranger.

He opens his mouth to speak but all I hear is inaudible whispers.

"I can't hear you", I say trying to get him to repeat whatever he said out loud.

"Akira...Hansuke...," he finally mumbles at acceptable sound levels. I'm just trying to figure out how to break the ice next.

After a long pause," Akira meaning clear and intelligent", he explains his name when I don't respond. After a while, I realise this was the social cue for me to introduce myself. Hey! I'm improving my social awareness already!

"My name's Hitoshi Sable, nice to meet you Akira," I can't believe it! I RECOGNISED A SOCIAL CUE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel a bit silly for being so hyped over this. Oh oh, Akira has the weirded out look on his face. WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?

"On a first name basis already? How sweet," a snarky looking fellow remarks whilst his buddies chuckle. His tone of voice is clearly not friendly. So he's the bully for this class. Every class has at least one bully according to experience in my old world.

Oh lucky him. If we weren't assigned partners, I would be sure to 'accidentally' snap his neck during practice.

"Hey class rep, you sure you should be getting friendly with this guy? I heard he won in the tournament by cheating and using cheap tactics," one of the lackies says to Akira.

Woah Akira's the class rep! This shy little guy is the class rep. In my world, class reps were godlike beings made of 100 marks and gold medals. But I can't imagine him beating anyone in sports. He's even shorter and thinner than me!

While lost in my self monologue, the bully from earlier had intruded into my comfort bubble. "You don't look so tough".

Tough enough to beat Sasuke at least. Man I should've said that out loud! That was so cool!

" Hey are you deaf or something? AHAHAHA... Hey answer us you deaf piece of shit!"

Maybe I should do my new jutsu or I could just beat them up old fashioned way.

"Hey come on guys he's creeping me out lets get out of here"

So many lovely ways to take them down! MWAHAHAHA!

"Alright guys lets just leave this insane kid"

"Umm Sable-san? The bullies have left now"... wait... What? Hey! They disappeared! "Ah man I had a new jutsu to try out too!"

"Sable-san you're surprisingly airheaded you know..."

"Really? I think of myself as quite focused," and our conversation seemed to keep itself a flame till the next class began.

Genjutsu training is next, the most brain wracking thing in the universe. My aptitude for it is near zero. Even dad gave up on training me in genjutsu and I had to continue by myself. In fact Akira was my first successful attempt at genjutsu. I tried it previously with a clone and he just wouldn't go to sleep.

This day couldn't possibly pass any slower even if it tried.

Studying in the academy again instead of with my dad, I see a lot of advantages it can provide. Friends, team exercises (a.k.a recess), prejudiced people to beat up and free stuff like kunai, shuriken and sealing scrolls.However I have to deal with genjutsu which I'm crap at, boring maths which I already drilled into my head two decades ago and not to mention prejudiced pricks who jeer at me and try to trip me up at any given moment.

I constantly find shuriken inside my crappy school lunch, graffitied insults on the table where I usually sit and the occasional punk with enough balls to face me himself. All said punks mysteriously appear in the school infirmary with head injuries and no knowledge of how they got there.

Besides that I've been a good boy. Getting to class on time, being friendly to two of my classmates (two is a new record), throwing away my trash, finishing ridiculous math assignments and aceing my tests.

Oh and I noticed my reputation meter actually increased by 1.5% after making new friends. Brilliant! Looks like my reputation can't get worse if they don't remember what happened.

Today has been quiet so far, no one has been causing problems... yet. It's the calm before the storm for sure. A few kids are smiling a bit too much for it to be anything good. Luckily I left a water clone in my stead. I'll be observing what happens to the clone from afar (in a tree outside my class window).

Suddenly my clone is hit by several wet paper balls and a dictionary smacks it over the head, returning it to water and splashing everyone in the vicinity. Oh darn poor Naruto caught most of the shower.

The couple front rows are pretty frazzled and mad while the bullies are equally mad that it wasn't the real me they got with the projectiles. Naruto looks stunned but starts laughing at the whole spectacle. I'm honestly surprised that he didn't fly into a rage and unleash the Kyubi on my ass.


	15. Weekends

Finally the weekends are here. No more stupid classmates, maths work and genjutsu. I can instead focus on improving my medical ninjutsu in order to make my Ranged Aid dojutsu ability more useful. There's only one place where I can train my medical skills.

Coincidentally at that moment a flyer of some sort flies into my face, halting my peaceful walk in the woods. Removing it I take a read. Hmm hospital work, academy graduation not required, 1500 ryo a day. Ah man the D-ranks probably pay better than this crap. Too bad I can't take any missions without graduating the academy first.

Returning home I tell my mother where I'll be during the weekends. She gets worried when I don't come home although I leave notes most of the time.

Entering the hospital, I go to the receptionist asking about the work. The next moment someone grabs and hauls me off to a interview room. I pass and I'm given the job, no questions asked. They didn't even ask for my parents' permission. How irresponsible. Although it is pretty commonplace in this world to have kids sent on assassination missions so this isn't that big of a stretch.

The work I am assigned to is mostly boring work like sorting files, delivering things and managing the patients like an actual nurse. I get the little wounds like splinters, tiny cuts and bruises. I just do the routine of a Diagnostics jutsu, antiseptic cream and a bandage for a cut or tweezers to remove splinters.

Before I knew it two days were up. At the hospital things are surprisingly hectic for all staff. Often someone would be rushed into an emergency room and I'd have to rush as well, delivering a tray of essential equipment although that was all I did. In those delivery trips I made, I sometimes saw some severed limbs, bones and other bits and pieces. All the gross stuff I'd see more of after I graduate and become a bona fide ninja. Oh joy... The images of charred skin and other gorey thoughts are halted by one of the friendlier doctors.

"Hitoshi, good work! Come back next weekend and we'll teach you some new stuff!" With 3000 ryo and a cookie bag, courtesy of Kiyoshi the friendly doctor, I'm off to the shops. Usually I don't get allowances from my parents so I'm happy to have 3000 ryo in my pocket able to buy anything I want.

But I'm not gonna waste my money on stupid stuff like dango or sweets. I'm buying myself a real weapon with a longer range than the short stubby kunai everyone uses.

A.U: Finals coming up soon so I'll be a bit busy and won't be able to upload as frequently. Sorry :V


	16. Bucket List

The weapons shop is big to say the least. Towering wooden racks ten times my own height are littered with an assortment of weapons. The massive central pillar is peppered up till the ceiling with weapon shelves as well.

Quest Log: Shopping Trip

Ah what a sight for sore eyes. Been a while since I've heard and seen that familiar log.

After window shopping for a bit, nothing on the racks catches my eye yet, or at least nothing on the lower level of the racks. Focusing chakra in my feet I stick to the central pillar and stroll up vertically.

Near the ceiling, a very, VERY shiny kodachi calls out to me. My body brings me to the beautiful blade before my mind tells it to.

Marvelling, almost slobbering at the thought of owning the razor sharp kodachi, I lose my concentration. Slowly the stone wall crumbles as I unknowingly pour more chakra into the soles of my feet.

It is pure chaos from then on. An entire section of the wall collapses, bringing me and a couple shelves carrying several hundred deadly things to the ground. And it doesn't end there. The pieces of the wall managed to strike some of the racks, raining even more sharp objects down.

Utter catastrophe has struck and I'm in the centre of it all literally. I have three choices right now.

Run away and pretend I didn't do it. Apologise and get slapped with a huge debt plus pissed off parents. Kill myself... never mind, option three is stupid.

Or a fourth option, beg the owner not to tell anyone and pay for the damages. Maybe it's a good thing I'm a cute eight year old right now. I can't imagine older me being able to pull this off.

The surprisingly chill looking, old shopkeeper calmly walks around the lethal debris in my direction. Expecting the worst, I brace myself for the verbal assault on my ears.

"Wow... you sure messed up the place kiddo".

" Y-ya sorry 'bout that old man," I choke before I finish my sentence, failing to beg him for forgiveness like I intended.

"Well it's fine... but you're gonna have to clean this up and pay for any damages. What were you looking for by the way?"

"A kodachi..." wow he didn't get mad or anything. I better be nice to this old man for being so tolerant.

"If you want a kodachi take any random one you find on the floor. It'll be 45000 ryo for a kodachi and about 20,000 for the damages".

" But I can't afford that! Could ya please cut me some slack? I won't be able to pay this off."

"Go right ahead and take one now. I can wait till you're a genin and making money. I've still got a few years left in me".

" Thanks old man! I'll be sure to pay off all of this!" Phew! I can't believe he wasn't even slightly mad. What a nice old man, I even got a sword on loan from him after I thrashed part of his shop. I must return the favour.

Quest log: Shopping trip success. +275 exp. 333 till level 6. +kodachi (Level 1)  
Quest log 2: Pay back the old shopkeeper 65000 ryo.

In my grasp is a brand spanking new sword and I can't wait to do all sorts of fun stuff with it. I saw that the kodachi has a level meaning it will get stronger somehow.

Suddenly the world turns grey and time stops moving. A tutorial screen pops up, this time about my blacksmith stat. Finally the seemingly useless stat will find a use.

Tutorial  
Blacksmithing improves the base damage of your weapon. Continuous usage increases success rate of increasing equipment level. Failure has no negative side effects, only loss of materials used.  
Requirements: Weapon, materials, workshop.

This sounds quite useful although the requirements gives me a bad feeling. This is probably going to be a really expensive venture, one for me to stay away from temporarily. Until I get my debt paid, I won't even consider upgrading my kodachi.

For the rest of my Sunday, I'll want to brush up on my tree walking. If I had mastered it, I wouldn't have gotten a 40,000 ryo debt.

Quest log: Completely perfect tree walking technique. Reach the top of a tree and hang upside down on a branch for three minutes.

Getting to the top is easy, its the upside down part that defeats me. Three solid minutes of blood rushing to your brain is a very nauseating experience. But sheer stubbornness does aid in the process significantly.

Quest log: Tree climbing complete. +550exp. Levelled up to level 7. +5 stats. +1 bonus. +1 dojutsu point. 1133exp till next level.

Unbeknownst to me, two dark clad figures were recording down my movements.

"Woah he's really short ain't he? Like he's barely eight I think"

"Ya. That's why it's disturbing to know he fended off three Chunin level missing-nin... and killed two of them"

"Plus he's a civilian born! And I even heard he won against an Aburame, Hyuga and Uchiha in a school tournament... How much longer will he hang upside down, it's making me nauseous!"

"Let's call it quits for today, we've gathered enough for our report"

KYAAA! The goosebumps on my back has finally disappeared. Still got a few hours till evening, I'll practice my new jutsu then. I collapsed for a few hours last time but now I've got larger chakra reserves. I should be fine. But just incase I'll put some more points into my vitality. Good thing I bring around a sleeping bad to comfortably arrange my stats.

5 into vit, 1 into vit bonus for extra chakra and I'm almost done. The fourth dojutu skill, Share Fate is pretty much kamikaze but with eyes. You destroy my eyes, yours gets destroyed too. It would be pretty useful against Madara or Kaguya.

Status Update  
Level 7 Reputation: -38%  
HP: 1600 + (5 × 30) = 1750  
Chakra: (275 + 5 × 5) × 1.2 = 360  
Str: 21. Vit:41. Int: 16. Dex: 46. Agi: 121  
Bonuses active: +10% experience gain, -75% ninjutsu cast time, +5% taijutsu damage, +10% bukijutsu damage, +15% damage reduction when health under 30%, +50% flight speed and throwing speed of shuriken, +20% chakra reserves.  
Dojutsu: All Healing Eyes, Ranged Aid, Censor, Share Fate.

My health increases by 50 each time I level up but my chakra seems to never change. Maybe there's some sort of practice to raise chakra levels.

Ok time to practice my new jutsu. Shadow Clone Jutsu! It didn't completely exhaust my chakra this time around however 10 points of chakra is really worrisome to look at. The blue bar representing my chakra is mostly gray now.

Yes! Time to send my shadow clone to train while I kick back and relax. Maybe I'll even eat some dinner while I'm at it. My clone is not too happy about this.

"Come on dude! I wanna be lazy too!"

"Its ok I'll join up with you training later. Just practice water walking till then. Ok?"

"Grubby originals... you'd think shadow clones get credit for all the work we do"

"No problem. I'll be sure to thank you later," I was being one hundred percent serious with this statement.

Quest log: Join up with your shadow clone later and master water walking.

Two days later I'm at home munching on some delicious sushi when I suddenly see the quest log pop up out of nowhere.

Quest log: Water walking mastered. +550exp. 583exp till level 8.

Oh wow, that shadow clone of mine actually managed to master water walking. Oh crap I forgot to join up with him. At least I did a little bit of water walking though, easing my conscience about abandoning my clone.

Quest log: Bond to Naruto has strengthened, you'll coordinate with Naruto's movements better when in a team battle. +550exp. +5 to agility for not being caught. 33exp till level 8.

And he had enough time apparently to accompany Naruto on his mission to graffiti the Hokage Monument. At least we weren't caught I guess... for now. Although that giant Uzumaki swirl on the Third's cheek is bound to get him in hot water.

"Hitoshi you've been making funny faces for a while now, what's going on?" my mother notices my reactions to the quest logs.

"Nothing just thinking about my training," which is kind of true. I'm not sure how to progress any further. Doing these mini sidequests is fun but I want a real power spike soon. When I learn a new medical ninjutsu for my eye, I shoud be a whole lot more useful. I want to get as strong as I can before I graduate and assigned to a team. That way I might not die when the Chunin exams roll around.

Orochimaru will make his appearance then and I absolutely do not wish to be the unfortunate side character who gets killed off for dramatic effect. I don't want to be that side character who stands by and does nothing. This time around, if possible I want to be famous and live until I'm twenty at the very least. Creating some awesome new technique is on my to do list as well.

That's it! I'll make a bucket list for myself with all the things I want to do.

Live until twenty, become famous, invent an awesome new jutsu, don't die a pathetic death... like last time...

Huh I wonder how the rest of my family are doing. Are they happy without me? Have they already moved on? Were they upset to begin with? Only thing I know for sure is that I exist in this world now and I want to make my mark, etch my name in the history books for all to remember me.


	17. Dojutsu Discussion

Class today was quite fun. We learned to make explosive notes and I came up with a new idea. If I apply the Syrup Trap to a explosive note, it will be harder to detach from your person once it makes contact. There's a big white patch on my black shirt now though. Naruto decided to play around with my sticky explosive notes resulting in very contrasting colours, midnight black and an unappealing white on my shirt.

School has let out and I'm on my way to meet up with my dad for kenjutsu training. Our first session ever since I was ambushed. Mum was a bit insistent I wasn't put through the grinder by dad for a decent amount of time, until she was sure my wounds wouldn't spontaneously burst open.

Quest log: Complete your training.

OH YES! The text is highlighted which can only mean one thing. Huge rewards!

..  
Training is becoming a real annoyance. He's putting me through ten sword katas to condition my body. Remembering the steps was easy enough but my body is taking longer to commit the movements to memory.

He's casually swatting my limbs with the flat of his blade whenever I make a mistake or perform a kata too slowly. And its pissing me off. Just use your words damn it, sheesh. But I keep in my irritation, he seems more sullen than usual. Something important must be going down.

An hour of annoyance later, he kicks the back of my knee to check if my stance is imbalanced and makes a move to leave.

An expectant gaze from him tells me I should follow.

Quest update: Training complete. +110 exp. Levelled up to level 8. Till next level, 1673 exp. +5 stat points, +1 bonus, +1 dojutsu point. +25% to kenjutsu. +5 to dexterity. Follow your father.

Even more highlighted text and my old man looks more serious than I've ever seen before. It showed on his expression during training but its far more prominent now.

So I follow him all the way to the Hokage's office. Inside I'm greeted by the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Bowing low, I greet him and address him as repectfully as possible.

Quest Update: Participate in the discussion.

"Takeshi-san, I assume you know what I called the both of you here for,"

Takeshi, that must be dad's name.

"Yes Hokage-sama"

The atmosphere is so darn tense, I hate moments like this.

"About your son being ambushed by Kirigakure missing-nin. According to the report he defeated two of them and you finished off the third?"

"That is true"

So dad's the one who saved me. I should really thank him later.

"In accordance to the bingo book your son receives 50,000 ryo while you get 35,000 for downing their leader"

"Thank you Hokage-sama," says dad while he bows as a sign of gratitude, I'm quick to mimic his actions.

"Besides that, I have something else to discuss as well. In this report by the medics, it was said he lost an eye from a senbon attack. How has he restored his eye to perfect working order? None of our medics are so skilled I'm certain"

Oh crap... He knows.

"I'm unaware of how he recovered his eye as well, Hokage-sama"

Are you serious? How am I going to get myself out if this?

"Son how did you heal your eye?"

"I-I woke up with pink eyes one day... and that was it. I had both my eyes back and the colour changed back later"

The least I can do is not tell them I'm a reincarnated twenty year old from another universe where this world was a television show in which I spent a better portion of my free time watching.

"Is this true, Hitoshi-kun?"

They both look at me with a mixture of intrigue, astonishment and some other emotion that I can't pinpoint.

"Yes" as I soon as I say that I activate my dojutsu. I know what was the emotion I couldn't describe earlier now, it was amazement of a new power.

"What can your dojutsu do? Other than healing your eye"

Dad is literally leaning into me out of interest and the Hokage's eyes are alight with curiosity.

"It can cast any medical ninjutsu from any distance"

I'm not going to say anymore than that. I don't mention the flaws it has, severe drain on chakra and blindness from over usage.

After a seemingly endless discussion which stretched into the night, I was ready to doze off. I heard about so much clan political stuff that I couldn't absorb anymore info. They said something about a new clan and politics and what not but I was half asleep by that point.

Quest log: +5% to reputation, the Hokage is intrigued by your dojutsu. +3 to intelligence by listening to a little bit of clan politics.

Exhausted by the sheer boredom, I even forgot to distribute my points. The next morning, I woke up only to plop back into bed to distribute my new points.

5 points into dexterity, for the bonus I activated a vitality bonus which increases HP by 30%. Last but not least, my all important dojutsu. A bunch of new abilities appeared with some branching off from certain previous skills.

For example, Censor used to just guard against dojutsu but it couldn't end dojutsu effects after they were used. Now it is able to end dojutsu effects after they've been used, with the added bonus of protecting myself and a friend.

A brand new lone skill also popped up, Detect. With this skill just by looking at anyone I can ascertain their health and find any problems with their physical health and pinpoint certain spots in their body which are especially damaged.

Censor won't come into handy for a long time so I invest into Detect. This short term mentality will probably bite me in the butt one day, I can feel it. But for now it's off to school and hoping they don't teach about boring maths today.


	18. Chapter 18

Walking around Konoha, without a destination in mind I ponder about what to do for the day. I think I'll be training my dojutsu today. With the new dojutsu ability Detect, I can practice without any negative side effects which would occur if I used Ranged Aid.

To hide my ultra obvious pink eyes, I'm wearing dark tinted goggles. The chakra drain is one point per minute, a relatively minor amount. And so I spend my Saturday staring at people passing me as I sit on a bench.

I make observations on the people I see based on their data collected from my dojutsu.

Some old man walks by, has a bad back and permanent nerve damage caused by severe burns. Civilian most likely, worked really hard for most of his life causing back problems and got involved in an accident which left severe burns on his legs.

A deceptively slim lady running past me has been pregnant for four months.

That lady with large breasts has shoulder issues probably due to her heavy assets.

Kids playing in the street, zero health issues for now.

An Aburame walks by, his bugs carry a deadly poison. Probably assigned to lots of assassination missions.

With my dojutsu activated, I could spot all the small details about a person I usually missed. A slight wobble in a running person, indicating low levels of fitness or recent recovery from an illness or injury. Robotic like movement meant stiffness caused by either inflexibility or a wound to their joints. The way a person's eyes slightly squinted to focus on objects showed how blurry their vision is.

Even when they outwardly don't show any signs, my eye can send out waves of chakra which resonate around their bodies and return to me telling me their physical condition. Kind of similar to the medical ninjutsu, Chakra Sonar but without requiring physical contact.

For the next twenty minutes, I calmly sit there until the boredom takes me over. Most civilians I saw had zero to very minor issues like a sprained ankle or something. Ninjas I saw always sported bandages and light wounds, never any heavy injuries. Most likely because the ones in real trouble are at the hospital or possibly fighting for their lives on a mission.

Just as I get up to leave, a familiar brown haired boy approaches me. "Akira yo!"

"Good morning, Sable-san" ah what a stiff greeting, looks like I still need him to warm up to me more.

"How're you spendin' your weekend?" I ask as we start walking.

"I was on my way to buy some breakfast. Would you like to join me?"

"I already had some food but I could go for more," my stomach rumbles in agreement.

"Ok then, today I was hoping to have breakfast at Ichiraku's again. Their ramen is simply addicting"

It seems Naruto isn't the only one who likes eating at the stall. I happen to like ramen as well but not to the extent of eating it for every meal. I only frequent this shop occasionally when I don't have anything else to eat.

Arriving at the ramen shop, I spy a very orange jacket. Akira and I sit beside Naruto, sandwiching him between us.

"Hitoshi! I don't see you 'round here a lot!"

"Akira and I wanted to have some ramen today"

"That's awesome, dattebayo!"

After a delicious miso ramen, I'm ready to depart and go train for the day. Enough socialising to keep me happy for a while.


	19. Chapter 19

Four years past and now it was time for the genin exams. Make a functioning clone, use the body replacement technique, henge technique and show some competency with handling shuriken and kunai.I briefly considered helping Naruto improve his chakra control to make a regular clone. However I didn't as that would mean he'd lose one of his strongest jutsu, the shadow clone technique.

He passed everything but the bunshin technique. No matter he'll be graduating with us anyways once he learns his shadow clone jutsu and beats the crap out of Mizuki.

All the fledgeling ninja rush into their parents' arms after school ends, happy to have graduated. My own mother and father are waiting as well. Mom is making a huge fuss, showering me in praise and happiness while dad looks like he already knew I'd pass with all his training.

The only one who failed was Naruto but it was necessary. If I taught Naruto the bunshin he'd lose a valuable technique and I didn't want to teach him the shadow clone jutsu as there would be a lot of people questioning how Naruto learned it and he would tell them I taught him. So in other words a massive hassle.

That night I sleep peacefully despite the loud noises of the people shouting and looking for Naruto. He'll be fine, I assure myself.

Things progress as expected and the rookie nine plus side cast (Akira, me alongside some random civillians) graduate.

Everyone's being put into their groups just like in the anime. Now it's my turn.

"Team 15, Akira Hansuke, Tsubomi Ai, Hitoshi Sable" oh crap... I got stuck with an Uchiha fangirl as a teammate, she's gonna be absolutely useless.

Is my ninja career going to be over before it even starts? I can't imagine any sort of teamwork with her on the team. Beating Sasuke in that spar has caused her to absolutely despise me.

Our teacher arrives a bit later after the team arrangements. In a laid back manner, he introduces himself as Takada, a member of the Inuzuka clan. The red marks on his face a tell tale sign of his heritage.

Gathering at the training ground I can already guess what's coming next. The bell test.

Quest log: Pass the final genin test.

Yay... I must not fail no matter what. I need to reach chunin at least to have access to those awesome ninjutsu books in the library.

"So I've got one last test for you before you graduate" definitely the bell test. I'm so ready for this.

"You have to complete one last test"

On cue a giant dog, the same height as me appears out of nowhere interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey shortie, what's your name?" Oh great the dog talks.

"Umm I'm Akira Hansuke. It's nice to meet you sir?" I'm confused as to what to call the ninken too.

"What about you, blondie?"

"The name's Tsubomi Ai and I was not made aware I had to pass another exam to become a genin", she sounds like an arrogant brat. I just feel like punching in her perfect set of teeth.

"Hey airhead. Wake up and tell me your name", I'm not air headed! Darn it, Akira is giggling at my expense. I'm just thinking what is the hidden lesson we need to learn during this test.

"My name's Hitoshi", I say still pondering what to do at this unexpected turn of events. So deep in my own thoughts, I fail to react to what happens next.

"Good luck at rescuing your friend. Now, short stuff you look like kidnapping material..." Akira visibly tenses. Almost immediately, the dog takes off running at full speed with Akira between his teeth and sensei not too far behind.

From training grounds 15, I chase them all the way to number 20 where I lose the trail. Everything was going fine until Tomatsu donkey kicked me when I got behind them.

By the way... Tsubomi is missing. I'm gonna get points deducted for losing a teammate, aren't I.

What if I use my dojutsu to find them? Can my Detect ability scan through the trees? If it works like Chakra Sonar it should be able to. Nope it doesn't work, I still need to look directly at a target without obstructions.

Suddenly I hear leaves rustling behind me. As I turn to face behind me, I'm knocked out by sleeping gas.

Opening my eyes, the bright sun overwhelms my senses. I'm currently tied to a log beside two of my teammates.Quest log: Failed...

Shit, my first failed quest.

"Sensei Inuzuka, I thought the test was to retrieve our teammate not to fight you. This test was unfair," Tsubomi says bitterly, looking ready to fight anyone who disagreed with her.

"In a real scenario, you have to fight off enemies while attempting a rescue operation," he's dead serious now unlike his laid back introduction earlier.

"Tsubomi, you refused to coordinate with Hitoshi because you hate him and Hitoshi, you immediately chased down Akira without thought of consequence. You both failed. If this was a real mission, Akira would be paying for your mistakes dearly," his words cut through whatever retort Tsubomi was ready to deliver.

Wordlessly Tsubomi just hangs her head in defeat, accepting that we might be failed here and prevented from becoming genin.

"Come back from the academy when you guys are prepared," he and his ninken turn to leave us.

An hour passes and I wriggle enough out of the bindings to grab my kunai and cut everyone loose. No one says a word or makes a move to leave. We don't even make eye contact. We just sit there.

After what seems like an hour, Tsubomi makes the first move," Hey, everyone... I'm sorry".

"Ya I'm sorry too," this couldn't get anymore awkward.

"Me too," Akira says softly although he doesn't really have anything to apologise for. Sparing a glance at Akira, he looks ready to burst into tears. A moment passes and Akira starts sobbing.

With Tsubomi on Akira's left and me on his right, we support him all the way back home.

A.U: Yes they failed. I actually wrote multiple versions of this chapter but I felt this version breaks the mold in a good way. So I chose it.


	20. Quest Log Sentience

**A.N: Hey everyone. Sorry for not posting. in forever. I just finished high school and felt pretty lost for a while. I started university 3 weeks ago and right now I'm feeling more lost than ever before. I just feel like I'm dragging myself through life. Anyways enough depressing stuff. Onto the fanfic.**

Another year... with no fighting, no real life battles, no exp. I should be on a mission by now. Naruto is probably fighting Zabuza and co. while I'm lying here in bed.

WHAT AM I DOING!!!

Ok. Lets chill and I think. What do I need to do?

Quest Log

Endgame: Beat Kaguya.

That's way, way far in the future, quest log. Maybe somewhere in the nearer future.

Quest Log

Beat Madara.

... The quest log is responding to my thoughts! Albeit in a very literal way. List down all my quests.

Quest Log

Story: Pass the genin exam already you n00b.

Ongoing: Pay the store owner.

End: Beat Kaguya.

Hmm... I can manipulate the quest log now. And HEY! Did the quest log just call me a noob?!

Status Update

First quest failure detected. New skill: Quest Log Sentience acquired.

Oh.. oh no. All the times I called the quest log annoying. "It's getting back at me!"

"Honey, are you alright up there?"

Oh crude, mom heard me talking to myself. "It's nothing! Just reading out loud!"

Quest Log

 _:3 Greetings, I believe this is our first proper interaction._

Have I gone insane from the stress of failing the genin test?

Quest Log

 _Perhaps. Talking to oneself for prolonged periods of time is a sign of bigger mental issues._

Take a deep breath, Hitoshi.Breathe in-breathe out. Now take a nap and visit the hospital later for a psychiatric check up.


	21. Sasuke!

**A.U: Looking back at my past chapters... all I can say is CRINGE! And lots of continuity errors. Like Hitoshi says he's bad at genjutsu when he had already used genjutsu so many times successfully. Or him mentioning the missing nin are genin but ANBU later contradict him by calling them chunin level. I'm too lazy to go back and change it though...** After half an hour of fighting with the quest log, I eventually fall asleep.

When I wake up, I feel even more lethargic than the previous day. I slept throughout lunch and dinner yesterday. I can't afford to do that again, my gurgling stomach reminds me.

Must... find... food...

My emergency bag of potato chips! Where is it...

Slowly I get to my feet, take a step and fall to the ground in spectacular fashion.

The crinkling sound of plastic stuck to the bottom of my foot awkwardly reminds me that I had finished the chips a few days ago.

As soon as I finish that thought I cringe. Approaching footsteps, an early warning system about the disaster that was about to strike. 'A few days ago'... When did I last clean my room again?

Before my door swings open, I have already dived out my window to escape the wrath of the angered... MOTHER!

Unfortunately, my high agility stat carried me faster than I expected. Unable to control myself I crash into a person. Quickly I pull the person and myself up, all the while apologizing like a maniac.

"You.."

Oh... I think the saying goes like this. Out of the pan and into the fire. It's Sasuke!

"..stink"

Huh? Oh crude, I haven't showered in a few days too. Oh gawd I am so ashamed to exist right now. At least Sasuke isn't the type to spread rumours.

"Sorry Sasuke. Ehehe" *facepalm* What the hell did I laugh so awkwardly for?!

"Are you that depressed over failing?"

!!! That has to be the highest number of words I have ever heard Sasuke say in a single sentence. "Uh ya"

WHAT AN AWKWARD THING TO SAY!

"Follow me," he says before disappearing over the tops of the buildings.

Oooh mysterious, Sasuke. I'm genuinely curious to what you have in mind.

He leads me to the academy training grounds. To a familiar spot of mine.

"These targets.. You threw over hundreds of shuriken at them"

"You were watching?!" Creepy Sasuke mode activate?! Lets try to keep this PG-13 alright, Sasuke?

"I was taking a break from training and I noticed someone else training"

Phew! This story almost took a different route.

"So why did you ask me to follow you here?" This question seemed to set off his fuse and he glared at me.

"More than anyone else I knew the amount of effort you put in. That's why I was not angry at losing. But I was irked when you failed the genin exam. And now you seem to be living a life unbefitting a ninja of your level"

Why would Sasuke be mad? He shouldn't even care about anyone at this point in the story yet. He should only start being nicer after the Zabuza fight. And yet his words are so honest, nice even!

Grabbing my shirt roughly he shouts at me, "Fight me, Sable! You aren't going to end up as a washed up wannabe, I won't let you! You who beat me when all I've ever done is train!"

He's making me sound like a NEET! I just failed one exam and lived like a NEET for a couple of days, OK?! I was taking a break!

He headbutts me and takes a stance. Dirty freaking attack! Headbutting me while I am still distracted from his speech. I won't be afraid to play a little dirty too then.

Before he can get into a stance, I grab him by the collar and return his headbutt.

Man that single exchange of headbutts made me realize something. I am such a petty person! Someone destroys my eye and I take his eye in return. Someone headbutts me and I headbutt him back.

Mini Water Bullet Jutsu! My hands form the seals fast but Sasuke is fast as well. His medium sized fireball easily extinguishes the small gush of water.

Hah! The nature advantage is mine! I can totally steal a win again if I am careful.

Wild Water Wave Jutsu! The terrain just happens to be wet from the rain last night but now it is absolutely flooded. I can hide in the water like last time.

My water clones and I set up for the ambush, hide and repeat strategy. Sasuke failed to stop my casting of the water clone jutsu in time. This game is in the bag!

But Sasuke does not seem perturbed at all. In fact he seems to be calmly going into a crouch? Wait a sec... "AAHHH!!!"

Lightning Jutsu! Crap!

"No more cheap tricks like last time", he seems to be excited although he doesn't show it on his face, it shows in his voice.

"Well too bad cause I love cheap tricks", I grin unwittingly after hearing his relatively cheerier than usual voice.


	22. New Bag of Tricks

**Authors Note!!!**

 **Follow me on instagram@poontziayu to remind me to post more chapters.**

 **Also I'm planning to draw illustrations to go alongside the story. Would you like that?**

 **Also w** **hile I read the lovely reviews by everyone, I don't know how to respond through the fanfic app cuz I'm a dummy.**

 **All the reviews I read encouraged me to come running back after all this time. Thanks so much for the motivation everyone!**

 **Sincerely, JiaYou.**

Sasuke PoV

Did he just headbutt me back? This guy!!! Yes, go hide in your swimming pool like I thought you would! Raiton!

Back to Hitoshi PoV

AAHHHH! I was careless! Why does it hurt so much?!

Quest Log

 _Don't lose to Sasuke you n00b. Water is a good conductor of electric dummy and did I mention your -75% electric resistance?_

WAIT WHAT?! -75% electric resistance is huge! Why wasn't it on my status screen?

Urghh.. but the pain itself should not be stopping me from moving. A blinking lightning icon under my health bar tells me all I need to know.

Temporary muscle paralysis huh.. maybe I could take a quick **Rest** to cure the paralysis? Nah that's stupid even for me.

I can barely move my arms and my legs are unresponsive. This is petty but..

Sasuke PoV

He isn't moving. Was the current that strong or is he bluffing? He's reaching for his shuriken pouch so slowly. Does he think I won't notice?

Back to Hitoshi PoV

I can't even throw far enough to reach him.. but I don't have to. Hehe.

Sasuke PoV

Is he actually paralysed from that weak lightning jutsu?... The water is stirring!

Water Shurikens! And so many! Sharingan!

Back to Hitoshi PoV

Surprise! The wild water wave jutsu from earlier was not just for setting up an ambush. It was a set up for my water shuriken trap too!

I can still shape the water made from my own chakra long after the jutsu was used. I was saving up this shape manipulation trick for the Chunin Exams.

I still need a shuriken in the water though. Like in art, I can't shape it without reference from the original material. I had thought shape manipulation was out of ny league. However on one of my days off, I started drawing to calm my nerves which gave me the inspiration for this.

Using the water made from my chakra I can feel the shape of the shuriken and make water shurikens from that image in my head.

The best part is that the sharpness of the water shurikens is almost precisely like the real ones. And I have a feeling they can get even sharper.

 **A.N: I feel like I'm spoiling you guys. A couple months of inactivity and suddenly I'm back to the same breakneck pace of one chapter per day. Don't get too used to it you bakas!** **:3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: By the way guys, was banned in my country, Malaysia and Indonesia in case you didn't know. Ya, can you believe that? I didn't even realize that this was a thing because I've been using the application all this time. There is a petition to remove the ban and we need 800 more signatures or so. It would really help out if everyone reading this could take the time to help out. Anyways onto the story now!**

Hitoshi POV

Damn it those overpowered eyes! He reacted fast enough to avoid most of the barrage.

I don't want to fail another quest. I need as much exp as I can get my hands on. So I'll be using my dojutsu now, Sasuke.

Detect, his health is at 600/650. Were my attacks really that weak? I need to reevaluate my stat choices. He has unexpectedly low health... Ironically although I have triple his health, I'm losing at the moment.

Status Check: Sasuke Uchiha

Level: 13 Reputation: ?%

Health: 600/650

Chakra: 140/250

Str: 55 Vit: 22 Int: 39 Dex: 42 Agi: 107

Status Check: Hitoshi Sable

Level: 8 Reputation: -33%

Health: 1000/1800 x 1.3

Chakra: 5/290 x 1.2

Str: 21 Vit: 41 Int: 19 Dex: 56 Agi: 121

Dojutsu: All Healing Eyes, Ranged Aid, Censor, Share Fate, Detect.

I may have triple his health but his int and str are too high for me to compete. The high int, combined with water and a -75% electric resistance nearly cut my high health in half.

My temporary muscle paralysis is gone. I don't have any chakra left to use, it's gotta be taijutsu!

Get in close and back out quick. No matter what I can't let him score hits on me. His higher strength is gonna benefit him in a slugfest.

Unfortunately I'm let down by my clumsy taijutsu.

"After all this time and your taijutsu hasn't improved one bit. You've really been slacking off, haven't you?"

Sasuke proceeds to walk away after thoroughly beating me in taijutsu.

I should go train again. And it just hit me... Sasuke has his Sharingan. That means he already had the fight with Zabuza and that also means I have been slacking off for a couple weeks minimum. Oh my gawd!


End file.
